Snow Anna and the Seven Chibis
by Fluff Inc
Summary: The mankin cast in an alternate (not to mention insane) world of Snow White... Hao: I really want to be the prince -- Yoh: - - Zzz... Manta: Get me away from Anna! ;;
1. Scene One

@_@ My head hurts~!! I think I'm gonna be sick... And I still have an essay to make for AP about the CALABARZON issue... ARGH~!! But I can't start it since my mind, insists me on making this~!! Damnit... so now I have to get this out of my system and here it is peeps... the byproduct of a migraine, chocolate covered cookies, lemonade, and some chocolate-filled candies, and avocado shake... and have I mentioned, that my left eye is turning red?!? Okaa-chan went to Cebu yesterday, and will be back today, and the only things that are keeping me awake, is the promise of Durian candies, and ripe mango strips. **OOC-ness** up ahead...

Snow Anna And The Seven Chibis 

**_ A part of Kari's Fairytale Collection; Based on the famous fairytale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, specially retold by Jess_**

**__**

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

_Started: July 14, 2003 (Gomen for errors~~! I have an assignment for Science, but NOO I am doing this instead... so yeah, didn't have time to spell check...)_

Scene One: The Bad, Evil King And His Magic Mirror Carried By Opacho

Kari (Jess-chan): I chose this nickname since it's easier to type _... I'm so lazy... besides, it's the one I used in my YnM ficcie... be reminded its part of my 'Kari's Fairytale Collection' and yes I am STILL the deranged author who bashes my favorite characters...

Horo: =P Am I glad I'm not one of them...

Kari: Mou~!! You're not supposed to appear here yet~!! You're supposed to appear way baack in *flips through her script* the somewhere in scene three or something...

Horo: I'm here to tell you that I am NOT wearing my costume~~!! It is nothing worthy to touch my ever-divine skin~~!!

Kari: O-O so, then you have to wear the Barney costume...

Horo: *O* why of all the things the *shudders* the Barney costume...

Kari: because if you don't want to play your part, I can always replace you *points to the line of mankin characters lined up at backstage holding the scripts, practicing some lines* and I can't take you out the play since, Lor-chan has you as her favorite character, and she'd love to see you~!! Ne. Lor-chan? *Waves to her in the screen* even if you did give me another death threat... PUNYETA KA~!! Gago ka rin~~!!

Horo: X_x demo Kari~!!

Kari: NO buts *shoves Horo into backstage not before hitting him with... =drum rolls= Kari brandishes her ultimate weapon~~!! More powerful than Kaze's demon gun, and any friggin' eidolon, or a magnum 44, nor Shinji-kun's Eva, but not as powerful as chocolate pocky, though... lolz its nothings else than her plastic bottle from the thirteen pits of seven hells~!! Specially customized for any slaying service*... Now as I was saying, before_ someone _interrupted me... once upon a time, long ago far away in a land where—

Hao: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!! *Chibi chibi Hao enters his throne room, with a gargantuan twitch, and keeps giving threatening looks to his servants ESPECIALLY the narrator/author*

Kari: the evil queen—

Hao: I am a friggin' GUY~~!!

Kari: ^-^

Hao: I'm NOT doing this~!! I'm always the bad guy~~! Why is Yoh the BLEEPIN' prince~?!?! It's not fair~!!

Kari: be thankful instead you're NOT in a dress~!! Do you want me to call over Tsuzuki-chan and give you the pink Chinese inspired dress instead~~!! I'm sure Hisoka-chan would be very happy...

Hao: NO~!! 

Kari: then why the HECK do you not want to wear the costume~~?!  
  


Hao: A) it does NOT do any justice to my bad, enigmatic, creepy, but hot and very sexy image B) why am I always the bad guy~~?! Kari I thought you like me paired with Anna~~!! C) The damned thing clashes with my earrings~~!!

Kari: As Hao continues to ramble on about why the author sucks, and why she should be deprived of her chocolate pocky, I shall described how our dear evil queen—

Hao: That's the SECOND mistake~~!! I'm a friggin' xy-chromosome for cryin' out loud~~!! 

Kari: ^^;; gomen Hao-kun...

Hao: You shall address me as 'Hao-sama'

Kari: O-O 'kay... Hao-sama... as I said was a very vain person, who took pride in his great beauty...

Hao: ^-^ of course~~!! I'm the hottest guy who ever walked the earth... besides the stupid chibis are not good enough to be proclaimed as the most dashing being on earth~!! They are pudgy and a great insult to all bishounens~~!!

Kari: dakedo... they're quite kawaii...

Hao: But they are neither hot nor sexy...

Kari: O-O sure, whatever you say, Hao-sama... as the evil—

Hao: *shots Kari a death glare*

Kari: ^^;; as I was saying, the evil KING continued to circle his throne room wearing his royal outfit for today courtesy of his royal fashionistas (the Hanagumi) and the deranged, eccentric mind of Jess-chan a.k.a. Kari, that would be me...

Hao: *continues to pull at the collar of his outfit, which is an all black sleeveless outfit, showcasing his broad shoulders, held in place by diagonal silver clasps, engraved with the ever so famous five-pointed star, his sleeveless long coat showcasing his manly arms (Patty, please fell free to drool) and a long, black cloak that reached his ankles, kind of like Ren's but the clasp is silver, and yes engraved with the same five-pointed star, of course his wearing pants, peeps~~! Leather, black, tight (as I said before Patty please feel VERY free to drool) his left leg covered with those dark blue, and gray straps that went crisscrossed, held in place YET still with those five-pointed star, black leather boots, held in place by silver clasps, modified motorcycle gloves, and NO for the sake of Hao I have taken off his earrings*

Kari: and that beautiful people who are reading this deranged fic (referring to Hao's costume) is a dear gift to Patty-chan... Hope you like the costume... I'm sure you'd want something much more... er, revealing? I don't know but its for you~~! 

Hao: *is glaring darkly at Kari*

Kari: ^^U the evil king, usually consulted his magic mirror being held by Opacho.

Hao: do I have to say it? My lines suck...

Kari: ^^ sure...

Hao: 8D honto~~?!?

Kari: ...wear the Barney costume, singing the Barney song~~!! XXXXXDDDDDD

Hao: mirrormirroronthewallwho'sthefairestofthemall

Kari: ^.^ and everyday the magic mirror would always answer:

Opacho: you are Hao-sama~~!!

Kari: it always went like that, but one day... the mirror answered:

Hao: I am NOT saying my line again~~! *Is sitting on his throne room, his left leg hanging in the arm of the chair, and drinking Sprite (it goes well with chocolate pocky, or anything chocolate) *

Opacho: you are truly a magnificent sight, Hao-sama dakedo, Kyouyama Anna, has won the title of being the fairest.

Hao: *spits his drink at Ryo and Zen (his court musicians) who were singing Can't Lose You to the tune of the Barney Song, using their heads as instruments* 

Opacho: *goes teary-eyed* Hao-sama are you not satisfied with my news?

Hao: ... I should get the two of them fired... they utterly suck... I should just make them my jesters or something... you were saying Opacho?

Opacho: OO;; Hao-sama as I have said before someone has replaced your title as the fairest—

Hao: NANI~~?!?! *Spits his drink at Zinc who... I do not know why he is even there* who's the damned chibi~~?!?!

Opacho: Anou... Hao-sama it's not a chibi...

Hao: Oh, okay O.o then who the @#$% is it...? Don't tell me it's my brother~~?!?!

Opacho: *shakes head*

Hao: - - hmm... true... Yoh, utterly lacks fashion sense, and he's horrible at matching outfits... he doesn't even know how to put make-up on—

Kari: You put make-up~~~?!?!

Hao: HEY~~! I wasn't finished yet~~! As I was saying it couldn't be my brother than who is it, Opacho?

Kari: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION~~~!!!

Opacho: shows his mirror, and shows... 

Kari: the mirror showed him a picture of a girl, with wispy golden blond hair, and startling black onyx eyes, but the thing that got the evil king's attention was...

Hao: THAT'S MY MATAMUNE-CHAN~~~~~~!!!!!! TT__________TT

Kari: Pretty sure enough, Anna was cradling a cute chibi neko plushie...

Opacho: H-hao-sama? 

Hao: *has turned on into angry, SD ogre mode* Get me the hunter, Opacho.

**Tsuzuku?**

Finally~~!! The chapter was supposedly longer, but... I had to study for Gen. Sci. so yeah...

_This goes to:_

_Patty-chan: I know, Hao was ooc, but do I care? NO~~! Oh, yeah I'll send you the picture of Hao taking a bath when I pass my test tomorrow... lolz... Maraming salamat po, Ate Patricia~~!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha~~!!! I know you read everything I write, even if I don't like your LeixSan Chai fic... X.X I really hate Meteor Garden and you know it~~~!!_

_Ate Eina: 'wag nyo po kong patayin~~!! XXXXDDDD I know you hate Hao..._

_Lor-chan: HI Master~~!!! This is the time to get revenge... PUNYETA KA~~~! Anyways, thank you sa patuloy mong pag-alala sa 'kin sa pag-update ng 'Foolish Heart' kahit di ko na update^^;;_

_On to the next scene~~!! Ja ne..._


	2. Scene Two

Scene One: The Bad, Evil King And His Magic Mirror Carried By Opacho 

Kari: the mirror showed him a picture of a girl, with wispy golden blond hair, and startling black onyx eyes, but the thing that got the evil king's attention was... the mirror had chosen another one

Hao: THAT'S MY MATAMUNE-CHAN~~~~~~!!!!!! TT__________TT

Kari: Pretty sure enough, Anna was cradling a cute chibi neko plushie... demo you're supposed to be mad because she's the more beautiful one... 

Opacho: H-hao-sama? 

Hao: *has turned on into angry, SD ogre mode* Get me the hunter, Opacho.

Hao: O that's MY plushie she's hugging~~~!!

Scene Two: The Hunter, Snow Anna, Her Kawaii Chibi Neko Plushie, and Prince Yoh-kun

Manta: UUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~!!!!!! *SD frightened Manta cowered behind a tree*

Anna: - . - 

Matamune-chan: =_= Meow... *tightly clasped between Anna's hands*

Manta: TT_______TT _why did I even agree to do this~~?! Hao-sama said it was easy..._

_Manta: Capture?_

_Hao: Yup. I want you to capture Snow Anna, and bring to me my Matamune-chan... my beauty sleep isn't complete without my plushie~~~~!!!_

_Manta: OO;; Plushie?_

_Hao: Yosh~~!! You must get it back, to regain your Hao-sama's flawless image... I've been having these black bags under my eyes, because of the lack of sleep... _

_Manta: ' - ';; _

Manta: Anou are you Snow Anna—

Anna: You there...

Manta: H-hai?

Anna: get me some water... I'm thirsty and while you're at it get me some chocolate pocky...

Manta: Demo—

Anna: *gives him the infamous death glare* Are you going to disobey me?

Manta: *cowers in fear* ;____; no... I'll get it~~! *in a flash he's gone and returns under 60 milliseconds with the water and chocolate pocky*

Anna:  - -

Manta: *pants* here it is... 

Anna: I decided to have some blueberry cheesecake instead... don't forget tea... I want my tea with fresh warm milk and vanilla... 

Manta: EEEHHHHHHHHH~~~~~?!?! D-demo—

Anna: *another death glare*

Manta: *gulps and disappears leaving a trail of Road Runner-esque trail behind him^^;;* 

Anna: - - such a lazy bum...

Kari: ^^;; err Anna shouldn't you be afraid of the hunter, and be begging mercy from him...?

Anna: ME? BEG mercy? **Never**...

Kari: ^^;; err, since Anna fails to oblige I shall just tell what happens—

Horo: -_-*** how come she doesn't act like a damsel in distress~~~?!?! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT **NOT** TO PLAY AS A CHIBI~~~!!

Kari: Mou, I told you, you appear at the next scene~~!! *shoves Horo out of the stage* as I was saying Hao-sama had ordered Manta to take back Matamune-chan... the hunter mercilessly threatened her, while Snow Anna could do nothing but beg

Manta: TT_______TT NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO~~~~!!!!! Please have MERCY~~~~!!! Just GO **AWAY**~~~~!!!!!!

Anna: Are you ordering me? *Narrows her eyes even further*

Manta: *cowers* _Why did I even agree to do this?_ ;_________; please have MERCY~~~!!

Kari: While the hunter was (un) successful in capturing Snow Anna and taking back our dear Hao-sama's plushie... the prince Yoh was doing something else...

Yoh: ZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Kari: OO;;

Hao: -_-***

Kari: Anou, Yoh-kun... *taps Yoh on the shoulder*

Hao: -_-***

Yoh: Zzzzzzzzzzz

Kari: '-';; Anou, Yoh-kun its already your scene...

Hao: -_-*** haven't I told you~~?! You should've made me do the role of the Prince instead~~~!!

Kari: Mou~~!! It's too late now... maybe next time...

Hao: -_-***

Kari: Yoh-kun~~~!! Wake up~~~!! *Manages to push Yoh-kun off the bed* -_-U

Anna: *appears from nowhere* is he up YET~~?! I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS** THING** RIGHT **NOW~~~~!!!!!!**

Kari: but you look nice on that dress—

Anna: -_-****

Kari: ^^;; I would love to get you out of there, demo Yoh-kun won't—

Anna: YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~!!!!!!!

Kari: As I was saying, while Hao-kun—

Hao: I told you, its **HAO-SAMA**~~~!!

Kari: 0.0 err, yeah. While Hao-sama (Hao: **^~^**) had been plotting of getting his plushie back, Manta (Manta: TT_______TT) trying to escape Snow Anna's clutches (Anna: - - **) our dear prince Yoh-kun was busying himself finding a bride... for reasons, soon to be revealed to the world...

Hao: *pouts cutely* **NO** fair... You called Yoh 'dear' how about me?

Kari: ^-^ dear Hao-sama

Hao: **MUCH** better ^-^

(Patty: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO—SSSSSSSAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAA~~~!!!!!!! KAWAII DESU~~~~!!!!! *o* *O* *o*)

Kari: ^^;; err, yes Prince Yoh was looking for a bride, because Kino-sensei told him so...

Yoh-kun: ^-^ *rubs head* Heh, heh, she said I needed someone to look out for me, since I always get in trouble, and that I'm domestically challenged... she also said that the only good thing about the food I cook is that its **_effective for poison _**for **_rats_**... (Kari: XD)

Kari: Aah, yes, poor Yoh-kun was looking for a bride, but alas, to no avail...

Yoh: I wonder where I'm going to get one...

Kari: ^-^ I can always throw you back at the raging fan girls... 

Anna: *glares darkly at Manta*

Manta: *still cowering*

Anna: - - 

Manta: ?__?

Anna: *walks away quietly STILL holding Matamune-chan*

Manta: OO;; hey aren't you at least going to bring back Hao-sama's plushie?

Anna: *glares back at Manta* Tell your Hao-sama that Matamune is MINE... *walks off*

Manta: OO;; that girl is so weird...

**Tsuzuku?**

Our moral lesson for today...

NEVER have two mugs of coffee and a mug of Swiss Miss (of COURSE with extra sugar) during Saturday mornings while watching UFO Baby... this chapter is a product of indigestion...

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed... I finished this chappie last Saturday but I forgot to upload it -_-U (Ulyanin na nga ata ako...) 

To my **EVER-SO-LOVELY **reviewers...

**Kataru, Sharingan Asakura, Phoenix Charmer, Crimson Flame, Sweet Anime Fan, Cerridwen-san, Tora the Heartless Tamer, Eliv and of course to you Lor-chan~~!! Domo arigastou gozaimas...**

Dedicated to my ever DEAREST Mt. Sinai in Albay... yes I am going crazy (Actually I have been crazy a **VERY** long time ago) Mt. Sinai is in Albay, **BFRV Las Pińas City**, and is only about **three feet** tall... Yes I am DERANGED...


	3. Scene Three

I'm SOO sorry… very, very sorry… I haven't updated this for what? Ten or nine months? I'm such a horrible author! Gomenasai! But as they say better late than never^^;;

So as not to confuse my dear readers:

**Bold** – dialogues

_'Italics'_ – thoughts

** - actions

**Scene Two: The Hunter, Snow Anna, Her Kawaii Chibi Neko Plushie, and Prince Yoh-kun**

_Manta: _**_Capture?_**__

_Hao: _**_Yup. I want you to capture Snow Anna, and bring to me my Matamune-chan... My beauty sleep isn't complete without my plushie~~~~!!!_**

_Manta: OO;; _**_Plushie?_**

_Hao: _**_Yosh~~!! You must get it back, to regain your Hao-sama's flawless image... I've been having these black bags under my eyes, because of the lack of sleep... _**

_Manta: ' - ';;_

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*__

Kari: Prince Yoh was looking for a bride, because Kino-_sensei _told him so...

Yoh-_kun_: ^-^ *rubs head* **Heh, heh, she said I needed someone to look out for me, since I always get in trouble, and that I'm domestically challenged... she also said that the only good thing about the food I cook is that its _effective for poison _for _rats_...** (Kari: XD)

Anna: *glares darkly at Manta*

Manta: *still cowering*

Anna: - - 

Manta: ?__?

Anna: *walks away quietly STILL holding Matamune-_chan_*

Manta: OO;; **hey aren't you at least going to bring back Hao-_sama's _plushie?**

Matamune: =_= **meow...**

Anna: *glares back at Manta* **Tell your Hao-_sama_ that Matamune is MINE...** *walks off*

Manta: OO;; **that girl is so weird...**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**Scene Three: The Kawaii Seven Chibis... **

Kari: Snow Anna walked through the woods, ignoring the hunter's please to return Matamune-_chan_

Matamune: =_= **meow...**

Anna: - - 

Manta: TT______TT **my life is over... what am I going to do?!**

Kari: Snow Anna ventured deep into the forest, not caring where she went, when she noticed that it was near sunset she noticed a small hut in the middle of the forest, by a well.

Anna: - - **I'm going to sleep for a while**

Matamune: =_= **meow...**

Kari: Snow Anna entered the hut careful to duck since the door was too low... she noticed there were seven small beds, and decided to sleep... Matamune meanwhile wandered into the even smaller kitchen and looked for some milk... 

Matamune: =_= **meow...  **

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

Ren: **Who the hell is SHE~~~?!**

Jun: **Now, now _onii-chan_ let us be polite to our guests.** ^_^ *Jun smiled patiently at him, doing it as benevolently as any saint could've*

Ren: **_Demo, nee-san_****! She is NOT a guest… she's an _intruder_… there is a difference you know…** -___-** 

Kari: Ren, needless to say was _very_ annoyed. The _girl_ had pushed all the beds together and was now curled to a ball sleeping contentedly. Ren was annoyed… the girl was clutching tightly his blanket that _his_ Pilika-_chan_ had given him for his birthday.

Ren: [

Pilika: *Enters the bedroom with Tamao her Horo _onii-chan_* **what happened here?** *Her gaze immediately falls upon Snow Anna*

Kari: As the seven chibis entered the room, the beauty that is Snow Anna, her delicate visage a picture they all enjoyed, entranced them. They decided to stay quiet and watch her peacefully admiring her. 

The chibis walked in, in their completely adorable costumes^^ complete with the cute hat. Just imagine them in the outfits of © Disney's Snow White. 

Horo: *mutters* **A very stuid hat --**;;

Kari: I heard that, Horo.

Horo: *completely ignores Anna* **Ne, Pilika-kun~~~! I'm HUNGRY…** T__T **feed me… ***whimpers*

Pilika: _Mou, onii-chan!_

Ren: *gives Horo the evil glare of death* **don't you _dare_ speak to her like THAT…**

Horo: **And why not?**

Ren: *twitch, twitch* **Because… because— ***starts to turn scarlet*****

Horo: *narrows eyes into slits* **Just because you have a _humongous_ crush on my sister does not mean—**

Pilika: **_Onii-chan, yamette_****… **-__-U *does not falter since she had long known of the pointy-haired chibi's adoration for her… but she was flattered nonetheless*

Ren: *is a shade of deep red* **I DO NOT HAVE A @#$%^&* CRUSH ON YOUR SISTER~~~ I REPEAT—**

Anna: **_URUSAI~~~_**-_____-*** 

Kari: The vision that is Anna had awoken due to the _mild_ noise.

Anna: *give them all an evil glare of death ten times worse than Ren's own*

Kari: And that is the how Anna and the chibis all got acquainted. Such a wonderful display of heart wrenching compassion and gratitude towards her saviors.

Anna: **Hey you… I want some tea, and bring my Matamune-chan while you're at it.**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

Jun: **_Maa, maa_****… Why don't we introduce ourselves to Snow Anna-_san_? **^_^

Ren: O_O _'It really makes me wonder if we're related… Onee-san is so _genki_'_

Jun: **This Ren-kun, my brother. ***Pushes an indignant Ren forward*****

Ren: …

Jun: **This Horo-kun.** *Points to Horo who is eating happily away*

Horo: *ignores Anna and is currently in his blissful world of desserts*

Jun: **Pilika-_chan_, Horo-_kun's_ _imouto_.**

Pilika: **_Konnichiwa_****.**

Jun: **This is Tamao-_chan,_ along with Ryu-_kun_, and Faust-_kun!_**__

Tamao: *meekly mutters a greeting, and shyly looks away*

Faust: **Meet my _koiishi_~~~ ***clutching a little plushie of a kawaii blonde lovingly*

Ryu: **_Yo_****, Anna-_san_~~ ***does a pose and laughs maniacally away*

Jun: **_Anou_****, Ryu-_san,_ stop that you might scare Anna-_san_…**  

Anna: *rolls her eyes* _'Great I'm stuck with a bunch of circus freaks… _dakedo_… beggars can't be choosers' _-____-U

**Tsuzuku?**

Thank you to my reviewers!

**kataru, Archangel_Dream, Sweet Anime Fan, Naisho, KiraX05, Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag, Kaori, Elena Goodday, syao-chan, Eliv, Lady Death, Cute Anime Kitty**


End file.
